swat_kats_fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Springtime in Megakat City
Plot: Megakat Spring Festival. CAST: Barry Gordon as Razor/Jake Clawson Charles Adler as T-Bone/Chance Furlong Gary Owens as Commander Feral Jim Cummings as Mayor Manx Kevin Conroy as Lt. Toby Furlong Tress MacNeille as Callie Briggs Lori Alan as Lt. Felina Feral Heidi Shannon as Fido Furlong Patty Maloney as Chloe Clawson Adam West as Robert Clawson (Jake's father) Meredith MacRae as Catherine Clawson (Jake's mother) Guest Cast: Frank Welker as Dr. Viper Supporting Cast: Candi Milo as Ann Gora Mark Hamill as Jonny K. Transcript: ACT ONE: FADE IN Dr. Viper: SCENE END Razor: angry For the last time, T-Bone. I'm not a sleeping beauty! I don't like being cute! Because, I hate girly stuff! T-Bone: I know. You hate girly stuff, and you hate being cute. And you know why? Because, you are the strongest one with a power of your brain. Razor: Strongest? He he yeah I am. I'm the strongest one, and you too, T-Bone. T-Bone: Gee, thanks, pal. Razor: Okay, Just remember. angry Don't call me a "sleeping beauty" ever again! Will it be okay? T-Bone: Well....Okay. It's a deal. Razor: SCENE END Lt. Toby: This is Tobias. SCENE END Razor: C'mon, sleeping beauty. What are we waiting for? T-Bone: I..I..I can't. Razor: What do you mean you can't anyway?! T-Bone: Razor: T-Bone: SCENE END Mayor Manx: Today is the biggest day! It was Megakat Spring Festival. Commander Feral: Lt. Toby: Chloe: Razor: Mayor Manx: Razor: While we planning a festival. T-Bone can water the plants. You're a good gardener. T-Bone: Sure, I would love to. SCENE END waters the plants, while Jake watches David Litterbin with his little sister, Chloe David Litterbin (on TV): A clean water that makes all the plants thirsty to drink, and it makes all Chance: What'cha doing? Jake: giggle Me and my little sister are watching my favorite show, David Litterbin since I was a kitten, Chance. laugh Chloe: I agree with you. Jake and Chloe laugh Chance: Boy, that sour soil looks fine enough Jake: Be extra careful, Chance. Tell you what, sis. Do you know what cute is all about? Chloe: Yeah, well I like dolls and some stuffed animals. How about you? Jake: Oh, I don't like bears anymore, and I'm allergic to plants except for roses. Chance: Jake, you hate teddy bears, and you hate stuffed animals when you were a kitten. Jake: Oh, yes I do hate them, Chance. Chance: Glad to hear it, but I'm good at watering the plants. SCENE END Dr. Viper: SCENE END Jake: Hey, it's Callie. C'mon, Chance. Chance: You got a better theory, Miss Briggs? Callie: Chance: SCENE END SCENE END ACT TWO: a Megakat Mall Jake: Well, mother. Jake's mother: Chance: You see that, Mr. Clawson. Jake is allergic to plants..besides, the truth is that he's a bad gardener, he failed. Jake's father: Yes. Chance: And SCENE END Chance: SCENE END SCENE END SCENE END Jake's parents / Lt. Toby: Ta-da! Jake's father: Wow! Chance! You look so cute. Jake's mother: Chance: nervous ''Uh..think so? Fido: Chance: Oh yeah. Right. But I'll show that ugly snake-butt Dr. Viper who stole the special object. Jake's mother: Oh, that doesn't sound so ladylike. Chance: What? Jake's father: You've always make sure to Jake's parents: Go on, go ahead and try it. Chance: ''throats girly voice ''I'll show Jake's parents / Lt. Toby / Fido: ''in unison SCENE END Chance: girly voice '' Jake's mother: Mayor Manx: Jake's father: Sir. This is your niece, "Chance", or should I say "Chancette". Chance: Hello, uh. ''girly voice ''Oh, it's nice to meet you. Chance: ''girly voice girly giggles '' ''to Jake talks to his mother Jake: Hey, mother. Do you think my best buddy is gonna be okay today? Jake: distressed ''Oh, I'm a terrible gardener. ''crying Jake's mother: There, there, son. I hope that you don't like water the plants. You're not good at gardening. Jake: I'm not? Jake's mother: No. Let's have some compassion Jake: happy Thanks, mother. Jake's father: Now take care of your sister while we're gone. SCENE END SCENE END SCENE END ACT THREE: Dr. Viper: Chance: Dr. Viper: SCENE END Razor: Any ideas? Chance: SCENE END Chance: ''girly voice ''Oh..Nooooo! Please, get away from me! Dr. Viper: Not Razor: Dr. Viper: SCENE END FADE OUT Category:Canon episodes Category:Season 3 episodes